Fallout 51
by RisingGear
Summary: War never changes and neither do grudges. Years after the Instiute and brotherhood were defeated, the Commonwealth was reborn. What do you do when torn away from everything you've built. Why you find your way back of course!


**_Fallout 51_**

 ** _By: RisingGear in collaboration with Tzekel Khan_**

 ** _~The Commonwealth - Mechanist lair~_**

Years after the Minutemen defeated the Institute, Peace was finally at hand for the people. Raiders are at an all-time low, thanks to Minutemen patrols and active law enforcement. The super-mutant population took a nosedive due to many confrontations with Minutemen protected settlements. Many that were smart enough to not fight left to parts unknown.

In this time of peace, the Commonwealth begin to flourish into a golden age. Farming and livestock became a major boon to the new local economy. The technological remnants of the institute becoming a valuable yet dangerous resource to the new Minutemen government body. In an effort to provide long lasting unity and prosperity to the Boston area, any Institute technology is handed over to the Minutemen for a modest bounty.

In a pre-war RobCo facility, the General observes the construction of an experimental new teleporter. With the aid of Institute scientists that proved their loyalty, provided they don't hold a grudge. General Nathan Adams personally oversees the construction… from behind a blast shield. His right-hand man Preston Garvey steps in next to him, ready to tell him something."Let me guess, another settlement needs my help?" Nate snarks, cutting Preston off before he can say anything.

The two men abruptly laugh like that tired old line of dialogue is nothing more than an inside joke to them now. Preston's hat actually falls off his head from laughing so hard. "No everything is running smoothly across the board." Preston looks on in wonder at the accomplishments of the last few years. From the defeat of the Institute to forming a rudimentary government. None of it would have been possible just half a decade ago before Nate came along. "You really are something else General."

"Oh I know but please keep going on about how great I am." Nate joke as he places Preston's hat back on his head. "Still this test run with the one in Sanctuary hills could be useful. Working teleporters that we can use to move resources and troops where it's needed when it needed."

Preston nods in agreement still, a frown comes across his face. "True it would improve our response time and our resource management. But aren't their simpler options, like restoring trucks and boats into working order?"

The head scientist approaches, the click of her heels from walking gets Nate's attention. "The operation is about to commence, gentleman."

Nate's robotic self-appointed bodyguard Ada doesn't remove her glowing red eye from the scientist, suspicious of her. Nate puts his hand on her head, causing Ada's eye laser to power down. "You feeling alright Ada, you've been pretty quiet through all of this?" Nate asks his robot buddy with concern.

In the blue modified Assaultron looks at her owner with her expression unable to change. However, her HUD has a directive marker labeled _(Optional) Find out what love is._ "All systems running at peak efficiency." She speaks in a more monotonous robotic voice, typical for a robot of her make. Despite having a wide range of emotions, Ada doesn't actually know how to express them yet.

As they walk, the self-aware Assaultron watches the scientist like a hawk. Her HUD has this Scientist tagged as hostile when she sees her smirk.

 ** _~Lucky 38 Casino - New Vegas~_**

On the other side of the country is a massive tower on the Vegas strip, The lucky 38. A tan woman with dyed crimson hair wakes up in her penthouse to the sound of her crying baby. Still half asleep, she stumbles over to the crib. Her bodyguard Boone is passed out on the couch next to it, having been up all night getting the baby to sleep. "At ease Soldier." He tells the kid, wishing the baby had a snooze button.

The former First Recon sniper picks up the infant up to check his diaper. After finding that his diaper is clean. "Guessing you're hungry little guy?" He sits back down on the couch, after which his charge sleepwalks right next to him.

"Feeding time honey." She says in her sleepy state only to accidentally pulls Boone's face towards her, holding him like he is the baby. Boone finds himself facing two giant mounds of flesh near his face. He remains Stone-faced as she lifts up her shirt, exposing herself in her sleepwalking state.

"Caz you're sleepwalking again, wake up!" He nonchalantly tells her as he snaps his finger in her face. **_*SNAP!*_** When that doesn't work he holds Caz's nose and mouth shut tell her eyes to open up, revealing one green eye and another blue. Caz then noticing the position she put Boone in, her considerably large breast covering half of her bodyguard's face. "You mistook me for the baby again and tried to breastfeed me."

Caz's full lips just smirk at the sight unfolding under her, even chuckling a little. "What not enjoying yourself?" She jokes in a smooth Spanish accent as she fixed his sunglasses. "How's the view?~"

"Isn't Jimmy hungry?" Her bodyguard points out the crying baby, causing Caz to push him off. She then grabs her son from her bodyguard's careful grip. Then her own stomach growls for breakfast, much to her own embarrassment. "I might as well get breakfast going, Sugar bombs and an ice cold Sunset Sarsaparilla for you right?" Boone asks while walking into the penthouse kitchen.

As he leaves, Caz pinched his ass cheek with a grin on her face. "Couldn't help myself Craig.~" She then gets back to her baby, whose skin is much lighter in tone than her own. The hungry little guy aggressively digs his fingers into her boob. "Ouch! You really got my timper!"

She then looks at Boone as he walks away, unsure why he was even in the Penthouse. "By the way Craig I gave you the presidential suite so why do I find you on my couch every morning?"

Boone is stopped in place, unsure how to respond to the question. "Somebody has to keep an eye on you and the baby." He yawns after rubbing his tired eyes, his face slightly red. "After you gave birth to Jimmy you have been sleepwalking every night."

Caz can be heard chuckling at his concern for her, finding it adorable how timid her bodyguard can be. "You're cute when you worry about little old me.~"

An Eyebot floats by Boone with music playing on its speaker. _"~… Ignoring those lips I adore!~"_ Seemingly teasing the two of them as it floats by, much to Boone's annoyance. "Not funny you floating trash can!"

 ** _~The Commonwealth - Mechanist lair~_**

Nate and ADA stand at the base of the teleporter, her HUD marking it as a potential threat. "Are you sure you have to be the one to test this?" She asked her owner, unsure of this whole idea. "Several of these people used to be your enemies."

Nate just smiles at her as he shrugged it off, politely overlooking her concerns. Nate may have a hard time understanding his favorite Assaultron, but he does consider her family. "I appreciate the concern, That was a long time ago. If we keep holding on to old grudges we will never move forward, I have faith in everyone here."

ADA reaches to grab her master's hand with her metal claw. Then Nate abruptly walks under the teleporter, standing on the platform underneath it. "See you guys in Sanctuary Hills!" The machine's turbine begins to wind up, causing blue sparks of electricity to discharge out of the device. "Is it supposed to be doing that?" Nate asks out of worry about the malfunctioning machine.

The head scientist grins as she pushes a button on the console, causing metal restraints to catch his feet. The Head Scientist begins to laugh with a hysterical grin. "Glory to the Institute!" Before she can slam her first down on the activation, Preston presses his Laser Musket against the back of her head.

"I recommend you stop whatever you're doing, Doctor Goldblum." He threatens with his finger firmly on the trigger. The doctor only smiles and the energy from the teleporter build up, becoming more violent. "This wasn't how this was going to go down! What did you do!?"

ADA tackles the rogue scientist to the ground, charging up her laser for a point-blank shot. Dr. Goldblum just keeps smiling like she already won. "Be my guest, I already removed all countermeasures for energy build up. Soon this whole place will blow up… Just! Like! The Institute!"

"Are you insane?! You could destroy the whole Commonwealth!" Some of the other Scientists scream at her. However, others examine their instruments for a solution for this explosive problem. Then one they has a moment of inspiration in a time of crisis. "We continue with the plan, teleporting him should get rid of the energy build up!"

Nate struggles to get out of the restraints before a bulkhead slowly starts to close on him. ADA drops the crazed Scientist to rescue her owner. After running towards the sabotaged teleporter she sled under the descending bulkhead. ADA rips the metal restraints of Nate's feet, just as the teleporter fully activates. Every molecule in both of their bodies instantaneously disassembled in a bright blue light. Both Nate and ADA get teleported away in blinding light, right before the machine overloads.

Preston swats away some smoke in his face with a cough. "Dame it General! Somebody radio in Sanctuary!" He tells the other Minutemen before the wall is blown open, with Dr. Goldblum laughing again. "What's so funny!?"

"Say hello to The Brotherhood Remnants!" She snidely tells them as a team of Brotherhood Paladins in T-60 power armor open fire. The Minutemen return fire with their laser-muskets from above in the catwalk. Minutemen Heavy troopers in T-45 power armor armed with miniguns open suppressing fire on what's left of the Brotherhood of Steel.

Preston pushes a big red button, causing trap doors to light up on the floor. "How about they say hello to the Minute-bots instead!" Two massive Sentry-bots with a blue and gold paint job rise up out of those trapdoors. **"TO PROTECT THE COMMONWEALTH AT A MOMENT'S NOTICE!"**

The Sentry-bots fire gatling lasers, causing the Brotherhood Paladins to fall back into the hole. Before the smoke even cleared a glowing set of eyes pokes out. Then a Paladin in black and red X-02 power armor jumps out of the smoke, ripping the arms off one of the Sentry-Bots. "But who is going to protect you from me!?" This Mysterious Paladin ask in a deeply modulated voice, the sound of breathing through a respirator can be heard.

The Black Paladin then lifts the disarmed robot over his head, throwing it at the other one. A Minuteman heavy aims a minigun at him, only to get a helmet shattering punches in the face. **_*BOOM!*_** The Black Paladin grabs the falling minigun before it hits the ground then uses the heavy as a human shield against a incoming missile. A Minuteman Veteran reloads his missile launcher from atop the catwalk. **_*BOOM!*_** That doesn't even slow the Black Paladin down as he throws the now dead Heavy at him.

 ** _*BOOM!*_** A well placed shot from Preston's laser musket slightly damaged the invader's helmet. What little of his face is shown is nothing but burn scars, like his face was blasted off in a explosion. The Black Paladin then sees non-combatants being evacuated, so uses a hand gesture this subordinates to get back in.

 ** _~Lucky 38 - Cocktail lounge~_**

Cazadora is doing pull ups in what's now her personal work-out room. What was once a bar is now her own personal gym. Sweat drips off her six-pack with each time she lifts herself up. An Aztec style skull tattoo on her well toned arm. Scars from countless fights show from all over her body, including a bullet-hole on her forehead. A large one in particular goes from the back of her head down her spine. She has weights tied to her back to give her some extra resistance. "97! 98! 99!"

 _"~How lucky can one guy be, I kissed her and she kissed me!~"_ A song on the radio behind her plays, much to Caz's frustration. "I really need to find more songs to listen to." Then the radio experiences static disturbances with sparks coming coming out of it, causing Caz to curse in Spanish. "¡Maldita chatarra!"

She then kicks what she thinks is a busted radio across the room. Then she noticed her Pip-boy has the same interference. "Oh No!" Blue sparks fly through the air, making Caz instinctively jump behind the Bar for cover. A huge ball of energy forms in the middle of the room, burning the carpet. Nate and ADA are on the floor out cold from the overloaded teleporter. A baffled Caz pokes her head out from behind the bar. "Thank God no explosion!"

She looks down at a man dressed as a passed out Colonel-era military leader on her burning carpet. After a lifetime of insanity she isn't even surprised by a guy and his fembot appearing out of thin air. She checks Nate's pulse for a heartbeat, putting her medical experience to work. She managed to feel a pulse in his wrist. "Good you're still alive, you have some explaining to do, pendejo!"

The self-styled Queen of New Vegas then turns her attention to ADA. Having never seen a Assaultron before, Cazadora remains curious."Unique piece of hardware you got here pal! What are you supposed to be?" She plugs her Pip-boy into ADA to get a status report from her operating system. "Your still in working order but your little trip forced you to power down."

She takes Nate's 10mm pistol and Saber so he doesn't do anything stupid when he wakes up. Then lifting him over her shoulder to carry Nate away. "You have really well maintained weapons, I'll give you that."

Hours Later, Nate wakes up in his underwear in a room with red walls handcuffed to a bed. He feels pain throughout his whole body from the teleporter. "I feel like I got into a fistfight with a Behemoth… again!" He looks around to see nobody watching him, so he brakes himself loose from his Handcuffs. "Now to find AD-A and make sure she's ok." Nate looks down at his bare feet in shame, rightly feeling guilty for their current problems. "I should have listened to her and not used myself as the test subject!"

After raiding a nearby dresser for a tshirt and jeans, he managed to pick the lock to the bedroom. As he sneaks out a 9mm pistol is pressed against his head. "Get back in bed!" A man in sunglasses and a military beret threatens him, holding a tray of food. "Caz treated your injuries and I don't want to ruin her hard work."

Nate swats the gun away before uppercutting Boone but missed when he dodged, getting a kick in the nuts in retaliation. Boone doesn't even drop the tray of food, just pushes Nate over. "Stop stop you're not in any shape to fight."

Nate gets back up on his feet with his legs feeling like jelly, but he still has to find AD-A. He gets into a boxing stance while struggling to stay standing. "Sorry pal, but I'm not letting you keep me prisoner! And I'm going to find my friend!"

Boone puts the tray down before cracking his knuckles with a snarl. "I believe you have me mistaken, your not being held prisoner. My employer found you and what I assume is your robot in bad shape so She treated your injuries." Nate calms down after Boone's explanation, being more confused than anything.

"And as for your robot, it's still operational. You'll find it in the other room." Caz says after stepping out of an elevator, holding a baby. She is dressed in a leather duster and a cowboy hat. A katana in her other hand is pointed in Nate's face. A angry snarl on her otherwise gorgeous yet scared face. "I'm sorry for handcuffing you but I needed to restrain you just in case you panicked and hurt yourself."

After opening the door across from them, Caz shows Nate that AD-A is indeed safe but powered down. She is standing on her feet despite being off line. "I checked its systems and everything seems ready to go." Caz tells Nate while he ignores her and plugs his Pip-boy into the back of AD-A's head. With a push of a button the blue Assaultron boots back up.

After reactivating AD-A nearly crushes Nate in a hug, then punches him in the gut. Nate spits up blood while he flies across the room. "My apologies sir, but what were you thinking?" She says in her monotone voice but everyone can tell she is pissed off.

Caz smugly looks on, impressed by the air time Nate got on that punch. "Oh my friend Veronica would love you!" Then AD-A gives her a chilling look with her glowing red laser eye. Being the seasoned adventurer she is, Caz remains unintimidated by the unfamiliar theat. Not losing her smile even as she puts her sword away. "Trust me Chica you're not the weirdest thing that ever wanted to challenge me." She pulls a compact rod off of her Fire Gecko belt. After punching a button, the rod extended into a four-foot-long axe with a purple laser blade. "You are not even on a Fisto level of pain in my ass so do yourself a favor and calm the fuck down!"

"You were right, I should have listened to you AD-A!" Nate says in a rare moment of humility, taking his robot bodyguard by surprise. Even if AD-A can't physically Express emotion she still enjoys him admitting his errors. "I started thinking only I could make things better, now I don't even know where we are."

Caz then lifts Nate up and sits him down at a dining table with one hand. "I hate to interrupt such a touching little display but who the fuck are you two?" Caz growls in frustration, she always hated being ignored in a group discussion. Boone then places the tray of food in front of the Minutemen General, a grilled brahmin steak with a side of corn. Caz then takes a seat right across from Nate but not before putting baby Jimmy in a padded playpen. She even gives her son a kiss on the forehead, Boone stands behind her. The man's posture and mannerisms remind Nate of his time in the United states armed forces.

Seeing Caz be maternal like that reminded Nate of his old life from before the war, with the family he lost. When this strange woman kissed her baby he imagined Nora and Shawn instead. "Sir you are a very lucky man, don't ever take them for granted." Nate tells Boon with a sincere smile, causing Cazadora and her body to blush.

"That sentiment is appreciated but I'm just her bodyguard. I'm not Jimmy's father." Boone clarifies in a strictly professional tone. He then looks down at Caz looking right at him with a smile, causing the NCR veteran to sweat. "Now I don't believe any of us exchanged names yet." Boone then salutes while remaining still, his old life showing itself. "Private Craig Boone former NCR military First recon!"

Being a military man himself, Nate returns the salute with one of his own. "General Nathan Adams Commonwealth Minutemen." He then sees the confused expression on their faces, like they never even heard of the Minutemen before. "And my blue friend here is AD-A."

After an awkward pause Caz opens a Sunset Sarsaparilla. "Hola, mi nombre es Cazadora Fernandez, El dueño del casino Lucky 38." She says in her native language, flipping the bottle cap from her drink into the air and catching it, showing a blue star. "You and your blue friend here appeared out of a flash of light. By the way, you owe me a new radio." Nate jumped out of his chair in shock at the Lucky 38 being mentioned.

"The Lucky 38?! So that would mean the teleporter worked too well…" He looks at his robot buddy with a horrified look on his face. "AD-A I don't think we are in Boston anymore!"

 **WELL**

 **BE**

 **RIGHT**

 **BACK!**


End file.
